


In Our Darkness

by Evondahlkilledthelocals



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evondahlkilledthelocals/pseuds/Evondahlkilledthelocals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their darkest times, they find solitude in each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Our Darkness

The ship was quiet as he drug himself on. Everyone seemed unsure of how to respond and really, Kylo Ren was unsure himself. A girl, untrained and so unstable in her powers still, managed to not only overcome him but to mark him. His hand cradled his damaged face gently near the chin, avoiding the open wound diligently.  He kept his head down, long black strands of hair covering most of his face and he passed through the ship. For the first time since he could remember, he was thankful for the helmets everyone wore so he wouldn’t be able to see their reactions. So he wouldn’t see their disappointment he could feel radiating off them in waves.

It took longer than he had hoped it would to get back to his own quarters. As soon as the doors slid shut behind him he let his hand drop, tears of anguish and pain springing forth. An almost feral noise ripped through him as he crossed to his mirror, finally glancing up at himself. It was going to scar, that was certain. The mark was blistering already and red. He couldn’t open his right eye, the swelling around the wound making the eye itself swell shut. He was thankful it barely missed his eye, though he knew it was going to be painful still to heal being on his cheek.

His door slid open behind him and reflexively, his body tensed. He had failed Supreme Leader and the Knights of Ren. He wouldn’t be surprised if they sent someone to remind him of all his gifts they had given him and his lack of payment for them. Glancing into the mirror, he visibly relaxed at the familiar orange hair standing in his doorway. His shoulders dropped and it was apparently a signal of consent, the door shutting as General Hux crossed the room.

Kylo turned to meet him, arms coming up to wrap around Hux the second he got close enough. The usually composed general trembled under Kylo’s hold, fist coming up to grasp the edges of fabric draping on Kylo’s arms. Kylo shook slightly under his hold, nodding as he made sure to press his uninjured cheek against the top of the general’s head. When Kylo finally spoke up after an extended silence, his voice was wavering and unsure, “I made it. I’m still here.”

“I watched her get you from above and I wasn’t sure. I couldn’t react and had to just watch…” Hux took a deep and watery breath, his composure falling apart in Kylo’s hold, “I thought I was going to lose you. I thought…”

“She’s stronger than I believed. I…” Kylo trailed off, pausing to consider his phrasing before continuing, “I was not ready to face her like that. I underestimated her and I have much to learn still. I should have trusted…I should have known when I tried to get into her mind and couldn’t. It was stupid and foolish of me. After killing my father I…”

“No more. No more blame, no more of this. Lets just…lets just enjoy us for a moment and enjoy that we both made it out alive, okay?”

They didn’t need a response. In their darkness, they found solitude in each other and they just needed that moment of comfort for everything to once again feel alright. All they needed was to be near each other, listening and feeling one another breathe another breath, and they would know that everything was alright for the moment. That nothing was going to happen and for once, they could enjoy one another and find comfort in the fact that for the first time in their lives they were not alone.


End file.
